Swimming Pool Problem
Plot When the guppies got banned from every pool Molly Zach and Leah gets a pool for their friends Transcript (The episode starts off with the Guppies at the community pool.) Molly: "On a hot summer day there's nothing like a refreshing dip in the community pool." Zach: "Glad we can come here." Leah: "On such a hot day like this day." All: "Cannonball." (A whistle gets then to skid to a halt.) Lifeguard: "Guppy scouts out." Oona: "But we're just having fun." Lifeguard: "Chicken fights during senior swim are not fun." Elderly person: "I just replaced this hip." (The guppies went to another community pool.) Molly: "On a hot summer day there's nothing like a refreshing dip in the community pool one town over." Zach: "Glad we came to another one." Leah: "The other pool isn't what I was expecting." All: "Cannonball." (Another whistle gets then to stop again.) Lifeguard: "Guppy scouts out." Nonny: "But we're just having fun." Lifeguard: "Extreme explosions are not fun." Nonny: "Dang it." (The guppies went to yet another community pool.) Molly: "On a hot summer day." Both: "We know we know." Molly: "You guys know the rest." Zach: "Glad we came to this place." Leah: "The other one is no good." All: "Cannonball." (They jump but they landed in a net.) Lifeguard: "Guppy scouts out." Julia: "But we're just having fun." Elana: "Poo-Poo." Lifeguard: "Fecal incidents are not fun." (The guppy scouts hiked along the path the sun is really bright today.) Boris: "How are we gonna get cool off now." Deema: "I don't know." Molly: "Well I guess that's it no pool for the Guppies." Zach: "Wait did you say Pool for the guppies." Molly: "Uh yeah." Leah: "I think you're on to something." (They went to Good Sports Sporting Goods to find a pool.) Zach: "The Delux family swimming pool.Guys look." Leah: "Wow just imagine playing around in it." (Flashback to Zach Molly and Leah going outside.) Molly: "On a hot summer day there's nothing like a refreshing dip in our own pool." Zach: "Glad we can have fun in it." Leah: "Yeah those community pools are so mature." All: "Cannonball." Gil: "No cannonballs it says here on the pool." Goby: "It's so much fun." Nonny: "All of the fun.None of the boring old business." Oona: "Alright." Molly: "Well this is still gonna be the best fun ever." Deema: "Fecal Incident." All: "Guppy Scouts out." (Everyone except Elana got out.Flashback end.) Molly: "Great but uh no." Leah: "What about this." Zach: "Paradise for kids." Molly: "Perfect.Just imagine." (Flashback to Leah Zach and Molly relaxing in Paradise for kids.Flashback ends.) Molly: "This must be the perfect pool to relax." Leah: "Well then let's go pay for it." Zach: "And setting the pool together here we come." (Back at home.The guppies are relaxing in the kitchen.Zach Molly and Leah are hiding the Paradise for kids.) Goby: "Hey guys want to Chill with us." Deema: "Chill good one Goby." Molly: "No thanks guys.We don't mind the heat but you guys keep cool in here.Definitely no reason to be outside.We wouldn't eventually bother looking out there.But keep cool guys." Nonny: "Can someone pass the icecubes." (Zach Molly and Leah secretly go outside.) Gil: "When will the community pools be open." Goby: "If we behave well." Deema: "Hey Boris Julia can you guys give me a bag of peas.Peas and thank you." (Meanwhile Zach Molly and Leah are hiding behind the shed.They take out everything and they picked up the manual.) Molly: "The manual.Who needs the manual." (They tried setting it up but it turns out to be a tent for camping in.) Molly: "What the." Zach: "Let's try again." (They tried again but turns it into a sailboat.) Leah: "Let's try that again." (They tried again but turns it into a unicorn.They wrestled it but to landed near a tree.) Molly: "Oh the manual.Everyone needs the manual." (They both used bike pumps but they broke.) Molly: "I think we should blow in it." Leah: "This is gonna take all day." Zach: "Ya think." (They tried blowing the swim pool up but they're out of breath.They woke up and Zach has a sunburn on half of his head.) Zach: "Ouch my sunburn." (They pumped the swim pool up with a pair of bellows.Suddenly a bee appears.) Leah: "Shoo get away." (The bee chases Leah and she gets a bee-sting.) Leah: "Looks like we show that bee." (The bee pops a hole in their swimming pool.) Molly: "Than again maybe not." (Later on they patched the swim pool up and they filled it with water.) Molly: "Hmm if we can just move the swim pool away from the shade." (They pushed it but finds it empty.Molly kicks it only to burst another hole in their swim pool.Zach and Leah touched their painful spots.) Zach: "Ouch my sunburn." Leah: "Ow your sunburn and my bee-sting." (They patched up their swim pool and it's full of air and water.) Molly: "I think our work here is officially done.Let's suit up and fun in the sun here we come." (They swim away only to crash into the trash can.) Zach: "Ouch my sunburn." Leah: "Ow my bee-sting." Molly: "Ouch your sunburn your bee-sting and my twisted tail." (Later on Zach Molly and Leah feel perfectly fine they got their swimsuits on.) Molly: "On a hot summer day there's nothing like a refreshing dip in your own pool." Zach: "Glad we bought the Paradise for Three." Leah: "Yeah those people mean business." All: "Cannonball." Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures Category:Episodes That Have Molly As The Main Character Category:Episodes That Have Zach As The Main Character Category:Episodes That Have Leah As The Main Character